Amour inattendu
by Point-carre-chan
Summary: Le Grand Pope impose à Deathmask, chevalier d'or du cancer, d'entraîner un chevalier d'argent au rand de chevalier d'or. Célèbre de par sa cruauté, trouvera-t-il un apprenti à la hauteur? Le chapitre 8 est en ligne. Je suis désolée pour cette longue absence.
1. une enfance malheureuse

Disclamer :

Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada sauf Amina et Leo.

Note de l'auteur

J'ai profité pour faire quelques modifications et corrigé les fautes. S'il y en a qui vous sautent aux yeux n'hésitez pas à me les annoncer. Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et à vous demander de me donner votre avis, écrivez des review. Merci d'avance.

Amour Inattendu

Chapitre 1 : Une enfance malheureuse

Une future femme chevalier naquit dans un village près du sanctuaire. Les habitants avaient la hantise de la mort et tous les nouveau-nés qui avaient le malheur de naître durant la période du cancer, connaissaient la plus pire enfance, qui soit, en effet entre la fin du mois de juin et la fin du mois de juillet, les mères donnaient leur vie durant l'accouchement pour que sa progéniture pût vivre. Ainsi, les proches subissaient la perte d'êtres chers tous les ans. En général, le mari pleurait le décès de sa femme et accusait son enfant d'être, déjà à la naissance, un assassin. Les villageois étaient persuadés que toute naissance, durant la période du cancer, signifiait la désolation et la mort, car un grand nombre de femmes mouraient.

La future femme chevalier s'appelait Amina, elle naquit dans une famille, qui avait très peu de chance d'avoir un enfant et lorsque sa mère eut l'opportunité d'avoir un enfant, il naîtrait durant la période du cancer. Le mari proposa à sa femme d'avorter, mais elle refusa. Le jour de l'accouchement arriva et elle n'échappa pas au destin qui lui était réservé. Elle mourut et Amina vécu. Son père accusa sa fille d'être une meurtrière et tout était bon pour une punition, méritée ou non. Tout le village se liguait contre les innocentes victimes, dont le seul crime avaient été de naître durant la période du cancer. Un jour le père d'Amina se trouvait dans une foule, riant de tout son être, pendant que sa fille subissait des sévices de plus en plus pires. Les habitants humiliaient les jeunes infortunés, de toutes les manières possibles. Après l'école, son père lui donnait des coups de ceintures. La jeune victime pleurait quotidiennement et très tôt un puissant cosmos s'activa, mais il était malsain. La haine contre tous les villageois s'accumulait et le grand Pope de l'époque sentit la détresse de la jeune fille, donc il décida de savoir ce qui se passait. Il toqua à la porte de la maison, d'où provenaient le cosmos et le maître des lieux ouvrit. Le grand Pope entra dans la maison et pénétra dans la chambre obscure d'Amina. Malgré les protestations du propriétaire de la maison. Le veuf soupira et entra à son tour. À la demande du maître du sanctuaire, le père éclaira la chambre et un spectacle affreux s'offrait aux yeux de Shion: Amina était enroulés sur elle-même, tel un foetus, et pleurait à chaude larme, les cicatrices sur son dos nu s'étaient rouvertes et de nouvelles entailles, dues à la ceinture, laissaient échapper le sang de la jeune fille. Le grand Pope prit la gorge du bourreau et le souleva aisément de terre. Ses pulsions lui dictaient de laisser mourir à petit feu sa victime, mais il décida de le laisser vivre malgré tout. Il lança violemment le père par terre et le choc brutal cassa plusieurs os du veuf. Shion vint auprès d'Amina qui recula vers la partie la moins éclairée de sa chambre, puis elle implora le grand Pope de ne pas lui faire de mal. Il la rassura et lui expliqua ce qu'était la lumière blanche qui sortait d'elle et ce que cette couleur représentait. Il lui énuméra toutes les possibilités surhumaines qui s'offraient à elle, puis il lui demanda ce qui lui était arrivé. Amina raconta ses sévices avec un regard dément. Sa haine s'intensifia à force de raconter ce que les villageois lui ont fait subir jusqu'à ce qu'elle décidât de quitter sa chambre, afin d'anéantir, grâce à ce nouveau pouvoir, toute forme de vie dans ce village. Le grand Pope prit, délicatement, l'un des bras de la jeune fille et il lui expliqua les raisons pour lesquelles, elle ne devait pas se venger et il lui proposa de vivre au sanctuaire. Il ajouta qu'à cet endroit, elle serait acceptée tel qu'elle est et qu'elle ne vivrait plus aucun sévices. Elle accepta la proposition et décida ne rien faire aux villageois. Le grand pope lui promis que plus personnes ne subirait les mêmes sévices qu'elle et les autres de son signe. En effet, il réveilla le maire du village et lui dicta, en présence de la jeune fille, de mettre un texte de loi qui interdisait toute forme de sévices sur un enfant. Il envoya les autres victimes chez des familles plus accueillantes et tous les deux disparurent pour réapparaître au sanctuaire.

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre j'espère qu'il vous a plut. Alors des reviews ?


	2. un voeux réalisé

Disclamer :

Ces personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada sauf Amina et Leo.

Note de l'auteur

J'ai profité pour faire quelques modifications et corrigé les fautes, mais je vous promet que je mettrais la suite durant ces prochains jours. De plus j'aimerais remercier toutes les personnes qui ont lus ma fanfic, car j'ai eu l'idée de la retirer du site, mais je compte la continuer et c'est grâce à vous. Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et à vous demander de me donner votre avis, écrivez des review. Merci d'avance.

**Chapitre 2 : Un vœu réalisé**

Plusieurs années passèrent et elle acquit une armure de bronze, puis celle d'argent. Amina s'entraînait avec ses congénères, durant plusieurs années.

Entre temps, Saga avait assassiné Shion et les chevaliers étaient devenus de plus en plus violents. Mais Amina et quelques-uns de ses amis faisaient l'exception à la règle, car ils décidèrent qu' à chaque fois que quelqu'un les provoquait, ils devaient les ignorer, mais lorsque le combat était inévitable, ils devaient se battre de toutes leur forces. Généralement, ils gagnaient et rendaient l'adversaire inapte au combat pendant plusieurs semaines.

Un soir, une de ses amies l'invita chez elle et plusieurs heures passèrent à rire et à s'échanger divers conseils concernant le combat. Une discussion plus sérieuse commença et sa confidente trouvait attristant que dans les mœurs du sanctuaire, les femmes chevalier dussent porter un masque sur leur visage. Amina répondit que si elles voulaient êtres considérés comme un homme, elles devaient cacher leur visage par cet objet, puis Amina sourit et ajouta que leur cosmos remplaçait les expressions faciales. Son amie, convaincue, sourit à son tour. Tard durant la nuit, la jeune femme rentra chez elle.

La femme chevalier s'assit sur un des canapés de sa chambre, repensant à ce qu'elle avait effectué durant sa journée, cet exercice l'aidait à dormir, car depuis quelques semaines, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle se remémora son entraînement quotidien et remarqua qu'elle ne progressait plus depuis plusieurs mois et que les combats à un contre un l'ennuyait, mais aider ses congénères à s'améliorer lui procurait du plaisir . Elle se décida qu'il était temps de viser plus haut, si elle voulait réaliser son rêve, devenir le prochain chevalier d'or du cancer. Tout d'un coup, elle revint à la réalité, tout son courage l'abandonna, une peur soudaine agrippa son estomac, elle se démoralisa en pensant qu'elle n'aurait jamais assez de courage pour discuter de son projet auprès de l'assassin, qui représentait son signe astrologique. Elle se ressaisit et se répéta un de ses concepts: « Ne jamais croire à ce qui se dit avant d'avoir vérifié par soi-même. » Elle se leva et voulu partir à l'instant même vers le quatrième temple, mais la jeune femme pensait qu'il devait déjà dormir, vu l'heure tardive. Elle s'intima de lui faire part de son intention, le lendemain matin, avant que l'entraînement collectif des chevaliers d'or commencerait.

Elle soupira, voyant que le sommeil s'obstinait à la fuir. Elle remit son masque et sortit de sa maison, puis descendit les escaliers qui menaient à la plage et elle resta debout, les cheveux au vent, à humer l'air venant de lointains pays. Brusquement, une voix grave et ironique l'interpella, elle se tourna vers son interlocuteur, surprise derrière son masque inexpressif.

Death Mask : « Tu attends quelqu'un ? »

Amina : « Non. Pourquoi me posez-vous cette question ? »

Parce que c'est toujours ici que les couples qui ne veulent pas se montrer en public viennent se retrouver. Es-tu sûr que tu ne me mens pas ? »

« J'en suis sûr », rétorqua-t-elle confiante.

« Alors qu'est ce qui t'amène ici ? »

Elle hésita à répondre, puis se décida à être sincère. « Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Et vous qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? »

« Je suis venu te donner ma réponse à ton projet.

Amina fronça les sourcils et demanda : « Et quel est-il ? »

T'entraîner afin de devenir le prochain chevalier d'or du cancer.

Elle resta interdite quelques instants, puis demanda : « Comment le savez-vous ? »

Le sourire railleur de Masque de mort s'élargit et il l'invita à s'asseoir avant de répondre à son interlocutrice: « Je le sais parce que tu voulais si ardemment arriver à ton but, qu'inconsciemment tu m'as fait la demande par télépathie. »

Je… J'ai fait ça !… Mais je croyais qu'il fallait atteindre le septième sens pour pouvoir parler à quelqu'un de cette manière.

En effet, tu l'as atteint un cours instant. Tu as eu juste le temps de m'expliquer l'essentiel.

Je comprends mieux maintenant. Et quelle est votre réponse ?

J'accepte, mais tout le monde n'a pas l'étoffe d'être chevalier d'or hé ! hé ! hé ! Il pris le masque par le menton dans une de ses mains et s'approcha, la femme chevalier prit peur. Il murmura « Je vais, donc te tester durant une semaine. »

Amina était choquée pendant un instant, mais elle se ressaisit et réussit à se dégager sans perdre son masque. Elle se leva, puis lança avec véhémence :

Si vous ne me manifestez pas plus de respect. Je préfère encore me contenter de ce que j'ai ! Même si j'atteignais le septième sens en plus de temps qu'avec votre entraînement ! Elle se retourna et fit quelques pas en direction des escaliers. Soudain le chevalier d'or rit.

Tu as l'esprit tordu toi ! Quand je disais te tester c'était dans le combat. Il reprit son allure provocante et parla plus sérieusement, mais il ne quitta pas son ton railleur. « Tu as du cran, j'aime bien les gens, qui ont cette qualité. Alors toujours partante pour cet entraînement ?

Je ne sais pas. Après tout, n'importe qui aurait pensé comme moi, si ce que vous aviez fait, lui serait arrivé!

C'est vrai, mais je suis à jeun depuis trop longtemps ma jolie.

Vous n'avez pas intérêt à me toucher !

Le chevalier du cancer courut à la vitesse de la lumière et la prit dans ses bras, puis il se téléporta dans son temple. Amina s'était débattue durant la téléportation et elle avait reçu un violent coup derrière la tête. La jeune femme s'était battue contre l'évanouissement, mais inutilement.

Quelques heures plus tard, la femme chevalier se réveilla dans une chambre, qui lui était inconnue. Un mal de tête l'empêchait de réfléchir convenablement. Elle se leva et se souvint de la nuit passée avec la certitude d'avoir été violée, mais cela ne lui semblait que très peu probable, car une des amies lui avait expliqué un jour, la sensation après le premier rapport et aucun ne coïncidait à sa situation. Amina prit conscience avec soulagement qu'il ne lui avait sûrement rien fait, mais elle décida de tout de même lui poser la question. Elle sortit de la chambre et sentis sous ses pieds, quelque chose d'arrondit. Elle l'observa attentivement, puis remarqua avec horreur : un visage humain, d'un enfant de surcroît. Une légère brume, la pénombre et les cris des victimes de Masque de mort rendaient l'atmosphère oppressante. Une peur insoutenable la submergea, elle rechercha la porte d'entrée à sa vitesse maximale et lorsqu'elle la trouva, elle était fermée. Amina se laissa glisser contre la porte, gagnée par le désespoir. Le chevalier du cancer la rejoignit.

Je vois ça ne va pas fort.

Que m'avez-vous fait ?!

Rien. Je voulais que l'on puisse parler un peu plus librement, alors j'ai opté pour faire croire à l'espion, qui était derrière les colonnes que j'allais te violer. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal ne t'inquiète pas.

Et le coup derrière la tête alors !

J'étais obligé de le faire, car tu te débattais si violemment que je faillis te lâcher durant la téléportation. Et si cela était arrivé, ta nuque avait percuté les marches des escaliers. Et comme j'allais à la vitesse de la lumière tu serais morte sur le coup.

Ça se tient. Je vois que vous n'êtes pas si cruel que vous voulez le faire croire.

Je ne suis pas cruel avec les personnes, qui semblent dignes de moi. De plus j'ai besoin d'un disciple et tu es la plus forte de tous ceux qui sont nés durant la période du cancer. Alors tu acceptes ou tu refuses l'entraînement ?

J'accepte

Bien. On va commencer tout de suite, mais avant tu vas rassurer cet espion, qui n'était autre que l'apprenti du chevalier du scorpion. Enfin je suppose.

C'est exact.

Voilà fin du chapitre deux, alors reviews ?


	3. l'entrainement

Amour Inattendu

Disclamer :

Ces personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada sauf Amina et Leo.

Note de l'auteur

J'ai profité pour faire quelques modifications et corrigé les fautes, mais je vous promet que je mettrais la suite durant ces prochains jours. De plus j'aimerais remercier toutes les personnes qui ont lus ma fanfic, car j'ai eu l'idée de la retirer du site, mais je compte la continuer et c'est grâce à vous. Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et à vous demander de me donner votre avis, écrivez des review. Merci d'avance.

**Chapitre 3 : l'entraînement**

Le jeune homme ouvrit la porte et laissa sortir Amina avant de refermer le quatrième temple. Elle monta le plus vite qu'elle pu les escaliers menant à la chambre de Léon. La femme chevalier toqua et n'attendit pas longtemps pour recevoir un accueil chaleureux de la part du disciple de Milo. Il la prit dans ses bras et toute son inquiétude s'envola quand elle lui raconta ce qui s'était passé, quelques minutes auparavant. Il avait passé plusieurs heures sans pouvoir trouver le sommeil, dû à l'inquiétude, cependant il avait essayé de dormir durant les dernières minutes, qui le séparaient de son entraînement quotidien. Amina sortit de l'entretien pour rejoindre son maître avec beaucoup d'impatience. Elle entra dans le temple du cancer et attendit le chevalier d'or. Il la rejoignit et prit une des épaules de son élève et se téléporta dans l'arène.

Nous allons commencer par un échauffement. J'aimerais savoir de quoi tu es capable. C'est pourquoi je ne vais pas retenir mes coups, alors utilise tout ton potentiel.

Pour toute réponse, la femme chevalier sauta en arrière de quelques mètres et se mit en position de combat, puis commença à attaquer. Il se dématérialisa pour réapparaître derrière elle et lui assener un coup qui pourrait la mettre au tapis en un instant. Afin de parer l'attaque, elle utilisa son cosmos et une spirale chaotique apparu derrière elle. Le vent puissant ralentit la vitesse du saint, mais la rapidité du chevalier du cancer était toujours trop grande. La jeune femme reçut des rayons envoyés à la vitesse de la lumière, de plein fouet. Amina s'effondra perdant beaucoup de sang. La femme chevalier se releva difficilement et se remit en position et chargea à nouveau. Le saint était surpris, il n'avait jamais connu autant de résistance et jamais vu autant de cosmos déployé de la part d'un adversaire. Elle s'élança en direction du maître de la quatrième maison, puisant dans le reste de son cosmos, déjà très affaiblis. Il prit conscience de l'inutilité de perdre un disciple aussi puissant. Il décida d'arrêter ce combat. Il lui parla par télépathie et la femme chevalier s'arrêta.

Bravo tu m'as surpris. Tu es épuisée, mais ce n'est pas terminé pour autant.

Il soigna les blessures de son élève grâce à son cosmos, puis reprit possession de l'épaule d'Amina, se téléportant tout en bas des escaliers.

« Qu'allons nous faire ? »

« La question est plutôt de savoir ce que tu vas faire. »

« Bien, alors que vais-je faire ? »

« Arriver jusqu'à la dernière marche de cet escalier..»

Elle s'exécuta sans se faire prier. Le chevalier d'or l'observa. La femme chevalier monta l'escalier, de plus en plus chancelantes. Il la rejoignit et il s'arrêta au même niveau que la femme chevalier. La jeune femme interrompit sa mission essoufflée.

« Si tu veux pouvoir dormir tu devrais continuer. Je m'arrêterai à mon temple. Je peux compter sur toi pour que personne ne t'aide ? »

La femme chevalier acquissa et reprit son entraînement, mais moins laborieusement que tout à l'heure. Le chevalier marcha à la même cadence, qu'Amina, puis arrivé à sa destination, il s'arrêta.

« Si tu t'évanouis durant cette entreprise je te réveillerai. Si tu réussis ta mission, je t'emmènerai chez toi. Peut-être à plus tard. »

Elle continua son entreprise en sentant ses forces l'abandonner, mais ne perdit pas espoir et sa vitesse ne diminua pas.

Ses forces physiques permirent à Amina d'arriver jusqu'à la maison du scorpion. Elle puisa dans ses dernières forces pour arriver épuisée au sommet des marches des douze maisons. Elle qui ne s'était pas sentie capable de faire cet exploit, eu la preuve du contraire. Elle remercia son maître mentalement et s'effondra avec un magnifique sourire aux lèvres. La jeune femme a surpassé ses limites. Elle se délecta du sommeil, qui revenait après tant de semaines d'insomnie.

Masque de mort avaient suivi les efforts de son élève et se gratifia d'avoir choisi un si bon disciple. Dès qu'elle perdit connaissance, il se matérialisa à ses côtés et la porta jusque chez elle, entra et la posa délicatement sur son lit, puis partit.

J'espère que ça vous a plus. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir posté avant, mais je me rattraperai c'est promis.

Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre? Trop court, je sais, mais encore ?

J'attends vos reviews avec impatiences.


	4. Respect et confrontation

Disclamer :

Ces personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada sauf Amina et Leo.

Note de l'auteur

**Un grand merci à Esprit-Yaoi, lola, et Miss-Candi**

J'ai profité pour faire quelques modifications et corrigé les fautes, mais je vous promet que je mettrais la suite durant ces prochains jours. De plus j'aimerais remercier toutes les personnes qui ont lus ma fanfic, car j'ai eu l'idée de la retirer du site, mais je compte la continuer et c'est grâce à vous. Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et à vous demander de me donner votre avis, écrivez des review. Merci d'avance.

PS : ce chapitre sera assez violent

**Chapitre 4 : respect et confrontations**

Léon était le disciple de Milo du scorpion, depuis plusieurs années. Il était également l'ami d'enfance d'Amina. Les deux compères se considéraient comme frère et sœur. À tel point, que durant son entraînement, il sentit le cosmos de la femme chevalier faiblir à un niveau alarmant. Léon regardait en direction du cosmos de sa camarade. Son maître crut qu'il était distrait et le frappa à la tête1. Le chevalier s'excusa et expliqua son problème à son professeur. Milo comprenait son élève, mais ne le laissa pas partir pour antant. Il lui expliqua qu'il savait que la vie de sa sœur d'arme était en danger, cependant il pensait que Deathmask savait ce qu'il faisait et ne tuerait pas son disciple. Léon se résigna et continua son entraînement. Lorsqu'il prit fin, le futur chevalier d'or sentit le cosmos de Death Mask emporter Amina chez elle. Alors qu'il arriva à sa destination, le chevalier trouva sa collègue allongée dans son lit et courut vers elle. Lorsqu'il arriva à ses côtés, il essaya de la faire revenir à elle, mais la tentative échoua. Le disciple prit Amina dans ses bras et l'emmena à l'infirmerie du sanctuaire. Léon la posa sur un lit vacant et prit la main de son alliée. La colère le gagna.

Le salaud, Il voulait la tuer. Il va me le payer.

L'infirmière vint et demanda au jeune homme de faire un peu de place. Il s'exécuta et la regarda faire son travail. Elle hocha la tête. Léon s'attendait au pire.

Elle est très faible, mais elle reprends des forces. Puis-je vous demander ce qui lui est arrivé ?

Malheureusement, je n'en sais pas plus que vous. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'Amina ne remplissait pas assez ses journées pour pourvoir dormir convenablement. Elle peut enfin se reposer et j'y veillerai. Si le bourreau entre dans cette pièce, je lui dévisse la tête !

Que faisait-elle avec le chevalier d'or du cancer ?

Il l'entraînait c'était son premier jour.

Je vois. Il l'a bien exténuée.

Oui, d'un côté je lui suis très reconnaissant pour cela, mais je suis également très fâché contre cet assassin. Il aurait pu au moins l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Elle aurait pu avoir des blessures qu'il s'en foutrait ! J'ai vraiment envie de lui faire manger son orgueil tiens !

Masque de mort avait écouté toute la discussion et décida d'entrer en scène.

Masque de mort : « Il n'empêche que je lui ai permis de retrouver le sommeil non ? Alors quand comptes tu me dévisser la tête ? Si tu y arrives morveux.

Tout de suite !

Il s'élança en direction du chevalier du cancer, quand la voix de la femme retentit.

Battez-vous dehors, il y a une infirme ici !

Masque de mort : « Pff ! La seule infirme ici c'est toi femme ! »

L'infirmière : « Comment osez-vous ! »

Léon : « Tu vas payer pour cet affront ! »

Très bien. Battons-nous dehors. Après tout, mon élève doit se reposer.

Il en est hors de question que cet entraînement continue !

Ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider. En plus je veux tout de même t'annoncer, qu'elle est la seule qui a tenu l'entraînement jusqu'ici. Mes autres apprentis font partie de la décoration dans mon temple, mais Amina est assez forte pour devenir chevalier d'or du cancer que tu le veuilles ou non.

Je ne suis pas contre le fait qu'elle devienne chevalier d'or du cancer, mais contre les méthodes de son maître.

C'est moi le chevalier d'or du cancer. C'est à moi de lui enseigner les techniques de cette armure. L'aurais-tu oublié morveux ?

Vous êtes indigne d'être chevalier d'or!

Je suis le plus grand chevalier d'or que la terre ait porté ! insecte !

Je ne suis pas un insecte! Et vous allez tout de suite le savoir à vos dépens!

C'est ce que l'on va voir gamin.

Masque de mort projeta mentalement le jeune homme en dehors de l'infirmerie. Léon s'écrasa sur un pilier, qui explosa. Il se releva avec peine et observa l'assassin se matérialiser en face de lui. La vue de l'adolescent était trouble, sa colère s'intensifia, puis attaqua le maître de la quatrième maison, malgré son handicape. Le chevalier d'or sourit, baissa ses yeux et projeta à nouveau mentalement le jeune homme. Durant l'envol de ce dernier, le chevalier du cancer s' élança et transperça de ses doigts la cage thoracique de Léon et il prit le cœur du malheureux entre ses doigts, imprimant une cadence de plus en plus rapide et douloureuse. Le chevalier d'argent hurla tellement la torture était insupportable. Les douleurs ne voulant plus finir, le disciple de Milo reçu un autre pilier derrière la tête. Une grande quantité de sang s'écoula hors du corps du chevalier. Léon s'effondra, inconscient. Milo apparut devant son élève. Arrêta l'hémorragie, referma le trou béant et soigna les blessures les plus graves du mieux, qu il put. Masque de mort disparu dans son temple hilare.

Léon se réveilla dans l'infirmerie. Du sang s'écoula d'un sachet jusqu'à ses veines, remplaçant le précieux liquide dans son corps. Milo était à son chevet.

Tu l'a échappé belle.

Merci maître.

Ce n'est rien. Je ne veux pas perdre mon plus performant disciple.

Le malchanceux sourit et tourna sa tête vers Amina et demanda :

Comment va-t-elle ? »

Le gardien de la maison du scorpion sourit à son tour et lui répondit :

Pense à toi pour une fois. Tu es plus grièvement touché qu'elle. Au fait que lui est-il arrivé ? »

Le bourreau…heu, pardon Masque de mort l'a entraînée aujourd'hui.

son sourir s'élargit « Tu peux appeler Masque de mort comme tu veux. Elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir trop souffert. En plus son cosmos est serein et remplit joie. Que lui ait-t-il fait pour que ton amie soit comme ça ? »

Je ne sais pas, mais s'il l'a touchée, je le trucide !

« Je vois ça. » se moqua-t-il

Ne vous moquez pas de moi. Il est vrai qu'il est très puissant, mais je le battrai, quand je serai devenu plus fort. Je lui ferai payer la monnaie de sa pièce.

Calme-toi. Ce n'est pas en t'énervant que tu faciliteras ta guérison.

Vous avez raison. Désolé maître.

Tu n'a pas besoin de t'excuser. Je trouve légitime de réagir comme tu le fais. Allé ! Les autres m'attendent à l'arène. Soigne-toi bien.

Merci.

Milo sortit de l'infirmerie et descendit les marches en direction de sa destination. Léon observa son maître, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue, puis il observa la femme chevalier un moment et un monologue commença en lui :

" Je ne comprends pas ce qui peut la mettre dans cet état. Le fait qu'elle puisse enfin trouver le sommeil est sûrement une des raisons, mais que lui a-t-il fait ?! J'ai remarqué que l'entraînement avec les autres femmes chevaliers n'était plus suffisant pour qu'elle puisse s'end…" il arrêta sa phrase et des larmes perlèrent ses jours, Je suis un monstre! J'ai remarqué qu'elle ne pouvait plus dormir depuis longtemps et je n'ai jamais rien fait pour qu'elle aille mieux. Tel que je la connais, devant ses proches, elle était toujours de bonne humeur, mais au fond d'elle, Amina ne se sentait pas bien. Je suis un monstre ! Alors que lui, cet immonde chevalier du cancer trouve le moyen de la rendre aussi heureuse ! Qui est réellement cruel entre lui et moi ? Je ne sais plus. Je ne mérite pas tous ces moments de bonheur partagé avec elle. «

Il laissa couler ses larmes et couvrit son visage avec la couverture

« Je ne dois plus la revoir. Je ne la mérite plus. Je ne lui cause que des malheurs. Elle aurait pu se faire violer à cause de moi ! »

Il débrancha tous les fils sur sa peau et dans ses veines, puis se leva péniblement. Il écrivit, à l'attention de son amie, ses motivations de quitter le sanctuaire. Lorsqu'il termina cette tâche, le chevalier marcha en direction de sa chambre. A quelques pas de l'immeuble réservé aux hommes, le chevalier trouva Masque de mort adossé à un pilier.

« Je vois que tu n'as pas compris la leçon. Espèce de cloporte ! Tu vas mourir, à cause de ta faiblesse. Ta seule chance de salut était de rester avec mon élève et tu ne l'as pas saisie. Tu es soit courageux, soit complètement fou. Maintenant, que je n'ai plus de raison de t'épargner. Prépare-toi à rester à jamais sur l'un des murs de ma maison. »

Léon se mit en position de combat et chancela, mais il réussit tout de même à rester debout. Il s'intima d'essayer de battre son adversaire, malgré le manque flagrant de sang. Soudain, Milo apparut et aida son disciple à s'assoire vers une colonne, puis le maître de la huitième maison se leva et menaça le chevalier d'or du cancer.

« Tu n'a donc aucun scrupule Masque de mort, tu ose l'attaquer lorsqu'il est le plus vulnérable !

Tu sais très bien ce qui s'est passé Milo. Il a voulu s'attaquer à moi et il a perdu. Autant aller jusqu' au bout. Qu'il morfle ton poulain !

Ce n'est pas mon poulain, mais mon meilleur disciple.

Je vois que tu aimes les nuls mon pauvre. Il n'a même pas réussi à me toucher alors que cela fait trois ans que tu l'entraînes. Sache que ce n'est que le premier jour que j'exerce mon élève et elle a réussi à me ralentir et presque à m'assener un coup. Honte à toi Milo !

Léon : « Je ne suis pas nul et je vais vous le prouver ! »

Tu es trop faible repose-toi et regarde ton maître en action.

C'est donc un combat de mille jours et mille nuits que tu veux. Ha ! ha ! ha ! ha ! Allons-y ! »

Masque de mort se mit en position de combat et Milo fit de même. Ils s'élancèrent en même temps, soudain la voix du Grand pope résonna dans la tête des saints. Les protagonistes s'arrêtèrent net sous le ton autoritaire et colérique du maître du sanctuaire.

Saga : « Vous êtes quoi, des gamins pour vous quereller ainsi ! Milo, j'ai une mission pour toi, viens tout de suite ! Masque de mort tu es consigné au sanctuaire ! Ça t'apprendra à transgresser les règles ! Milo ! Dès que ta mission sera terminée tu auras la même punition ! »

Masque de mort : « Je suis désolé Grand pope. Il sera fait selon vos ordres. »

Milo : « Bien Excellence. » Il s'agenouilla en face de son élève et parla sur un ton peiné qu'il était désolé de le laisser dans une mauvaise posture. Le chevalier d'or du scorpion regarda méchamment son adversaire, Masque de mort observa ironiquement Milo et ce dernier se téléporta au sommet du sanctuaire, laissant son disciple, seul avec Masque de mort. Deathmask prit son sourire le plus carnassier, puis utilisa son ton le plus ironique.

Je n'ai plus envie de te tuer. Tu as de la chance morveux. C'est mon jour de bonté.

1 C'était trop tentant de faire référence à Gibbs dans NCIS.


	5. Une mission délicate

Disclamer :

Ces personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada sauf Amina et Leo.

Note de l'auteur

**Un grand merci à lola, Miss-Candi et murza qui m'ont écrit des review très encourageantes.**

Désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps pour poster un nouveau chapitre.

J'ai profité de faire quelques modifications et corrigé les fautes, mais si vous voyez encore des erreurs n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir. J'aimerais remercier toutes les personnes anonymes qui ont lu ma fanfic. Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et à vous demander de me donner votre avis. Merci d'avance.

**Chapitre 5 : Une mission délicate**

Suite à l'audience entre Milo et le Grand pope. Ce dernier ordonna, qu'on appelle le chevalier d'or du cancer. Le saint y répondit s'attendait à ce que la peine fût plus lourde.

« Vous m'avez appelé ? »

« Oui. Comment se passe l'entraînement avec ton élève ? »

« Tout va très bien1. Je voulais connaître ses capacités et ce qu'elle a accomplit aujourd'hui correspond à une semaine d'entraînement intense pour les meilleurs combattants. »

« Parfait. Je veux lui confier une mission. Dis-lui de venir au palais demain et qu'il n'y aura pas d'entrainement. »

« Je suis désolé Grand Pope, mais je suis au regret de vous annoncer que ce ne sera pas possible. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda l'usurpateur surpris et agacé.

Deathmask répondit aussi dignement que possible, cachant ainsi son embarras.

« D'après les médecins, il lui faudra cinq jours pour récupérer son sommeil manqué dut à une insomnie. »

Soudainement, le grand pope se leva de son trône et hurla « Cinq jours ?! »

Masque de Mort perdit de sa superbe et bafouilla. « Oui. L'entraînement avec les femmes chevaliers n'était plus suffisant pour qu'elle puisse trouver le sommeil. Donc elle doit rattraper deux semaines d'insomnie. Voulez-vous que je la réveille ? »

Le Grand Pope reprit son calme et s'assit à nouveau sur son siège et répondit. « Non. Je la veux en forme pour la mission que je lui confierai. Le cosmos chaotique qui émane d'elle pourra nous être utile contre les gamins de bronze. Tu as fait un bon choix, Masque de mort. »

DeathMask pensa avec soulagement que la tempête était passée. « Merci Majesté, les chevaliers d'or du cancer ont toujours été des chevaliers du chaos et mon élève en est également un, mais elle est spéciale, car Amina est la maîtresse du chaos, c'est-à-dire qu'elle est la reine des chevaliers du chaos.

« Tu commences à m'intéresser. Que peuvent faire les chevaliers du chaos? »

« Nous sommes des combattants hors pair Majesté, car nous recevons un dons à la naissance. Nous pouvons prendre la forme physique de n'importe quel être vivant ou mort et même imiter la voix de n'importe qui. »

Afin de prouver ses dire, Masque de Mort se transforma en Seiya, habillé d'un maillot de bain rouge, roulant des mécaniques avec les muscles des bras pendant lamentablement. Le Grand Pope rit aux éclats.

« Intéressant. Je viens d'avoir une idée. Ecoute moi bien ! Je veux que tu espionnes le mode de vie d'Athéna pendant une semaine, puis des gardes l'enlèveront. Tu entreras en jeu juste après. En prenant sa place, tu détruiras tout sur ton passage, mais pas avant de mieux connaître nos ennemis. Fais-moi rire encore un peu, transforme-toi en Athéna. »

Masque de mort ne se fit pas prier et se transforma en Saori. La ressemblance était parfaite. Il fit une révérence et demanda naïvement si cette imitation le convenait. La parodie fit de nouveau rire aux éclats le Grand Pope, ce qui entraîna son tueur attitré,

« Tu es parfait. »

Le chevalier du cancer reprit sa forme physique habituelle et le maître du sanctuaire reprit la parole.

« Je compte sur toi. C'est une mission capitale »

« Je vous remercie pour votre confiance, Excellence. »

« Tu peux disposer. »

Le chevalier d'or du cancer sortit de l'entretien avec soulagement, il pensa que la fonction d'assassin du Grand Pope avait décidément beaucoup d'avantages.

Deathmask se matérialisa auprès de la jeune femme. Il concentra son cosmos et prit la main d'Amina dans les siennes, puis lui parla par télépathie pendant le sommeil de la jeune femme. Durant son rêve, la femme chevalier vit se matérialiser le chevalier du cancer en face d'elle avec un sourire séducteur sur son visage. Cette vision fit battre le cœur de la femme chevalier plus rapidement. Les joues du corps étendu dans l'infirmerie rosissaient, puis elles devenaient petit à petit rouges foncé. Son visage caché par un masque, Masque de mort ne put rien voir, mais remarqua ces changements dans le cosmos de son élève et il ne put retenir un sourire d'amusement.

« Bonjour. Tu as fait du beau travail aujourd'hui. Je te félicite.

« Merci »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier. Tu mérite ces compliments, d'ailleurs, sache que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'en faire, alors profite s'en. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et Amina rougit2 encore plus derrière son masque. Sa gêne se voyait tellement dans son cosmos, qu'elle cacha son masque avec ses mains. Il rit sincèrement de sa voix rocailleuse, et reprit la parole, d'une voix amusée.

« Il ne faut être aussi gênée, mais je sais que je suis irrésistible. » Elle le frappât à l'épaule faussement fâchée. Masque de Mort rit de nouveau sincèrement suivit par son élève. Le chevalier du cancer reprit la parole plus sérieusement.

« Lorsque tu te réveilleras, Je serai en mission. Tu en aura une également. Il te faudra aller au palais du Grand Pope. »

« Très bien, savez-vous en quoi elle consiste ?»

« Non, mais fais-moi une faveur. Tutoie-moi. »

La femme chevalier surprise, acquiesça. Il sourit, salua son élève et partit pour accomplir sa mission.

Masque de mort se matérialisa à quelques mètres de la fondation Kido, se rendit invisible et cacha son cosmos. L'assassin commença par observer les lieux, soudain quelqu'un sorti et le jeune homme s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Il pensa que la mission débutait bien, mais le plus dure était à venir, car il ne pouvait pas rechercher la cosmoénergie d'Athéna avec son propre cosmos, sous peine d'être repéré et il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il décida de trouver sa cible, en utilisant les couloirs avec le plus de discrétion possible. Cette décision le fit sourire. Il se rendit compte, que ses missions habituellement n'étaient pas si délicates et heureusement pour lui, car il aimait les entrées en fanfare. Mais l'assassin se réjouissait de ce changement, car il n'aimait pas les occupations trop répétitives, cependant les ordres du Grand Pope ne devaient en aucun cas être contestées.

Il trouva rapidement Saori et couru à la vitesse à la lumière, montant sur un des murs à la verticale. Il s'assit confortablement dans une grande brèches, se trouvant sous le toit, le cachant totalement dans la pénombre avec un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

Athéna passa sa journée à s'occuper des orphelins, pendant ce temps, Masque de mort prenait des notes. A aucun moment, la jeune fille ne remarqua la présence de l'intrus, mais elle avait tout de même l'impression d'être observée. Elle se décida à vérifier si ce trouble était à prendre au sérieux. La princesse heurta sciemment un des enfants. De la sauce tomate tâcha sa robe blanche et prétexta aller se changer. Masque de Mort flaira le piège et disparut de l'orphelinat pour réapparaître dans le monde des morts, puis suivit la jeune princesse mentalement. L'impression de malaise de Saori la quitta, mais elle resta tout de même vigilante. Une guerre entre le sanctuaire et les chevaliers de bronzes était déjà amorcée. Un adversaire pouvait donc surgir à tout moment. Arrivée dans sa chambre, La jeune fille se changea. Masque de mort ne se priva pas du spectacle. Il pensa que voir ses formes généreuses l'aideraient à être encore plus crédible. Le soir venu, elle alla se reposer et durant le sommeil de la jeune fille, le chevalier prit quelques notes supplémentaires et fit ainsi une nuit blanche. Il pensa, que son zèle ne serait pas vain. On ne pouvait pas savoir ce dont serait capable un amoureux durant le sommeil de sa dulcinée. Et surtout si cet amoureux était Seiya.

Six jours passèrent et le quotidien de Saori était des plus mouvementé. Elle avait voyagé dans le monde, afin d'organiser des soirée de charité, avait été dans l'observatoire de son grand-père lui demandant des conseils, aidé des enfants de bas âge à manger, boire et s'endormir. Le chevalier du cancer comprit que sa tâche ne serait pas des plus faciles. De plus, cette mission le dégoûtait, mais il aurait l'avantage de mieux connaître les chevaliers de bronze et d'utiliser ces connaissances contre ses ennemis. Masque de mort profita du dernier jour pour se reposer. Le lendemain serait la journée tellement attendue, celle de l'enlèvement d'Athéna.

1 Madame la Marquise (vous comprendrez pourquoi j'écris ça)

2Si c'est possible.


	6. L'enlèvement d'Athéna

Disclamer :

Ces personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada sauf Amina et Leo.

Note de l'auteur

**Murza : Je te remercie pour tes review, elles me donnent une objectivité qui me manque. Concernant les regards neuf des personnages il y en aura d'autres.**

**Hanalia : je te remercie d'avoir mis ma fanfic dans tes favoris.**

**Lola et Miss-Candi : pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas écris de review ? sniff. Vous vous rattraperez la prochaine fois hein ? Je compte sur vous ^__^**

**J'aimerais remercier toutes les personnes qui ont lu ma fanfic. **

Désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps pour poster ce nouveau chapitre.

Quoi de neuf là-dedant? Eh bien **le**passage obligé dans Saint Seiya : l'enlèvement d'Athéna. Deathmask usurpera son identité et Amina commence sa mission.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 6 : l'enlèvement d'Athéna **

Amina se réveilla le lendemain. Les médecins du sanctuaire furent étonnés par la rapidité de guérison de la jeune femme et firent des tests complémentaires. Voyant qu'elle était totalement guérie, ils la laissèrent partir. Elle traversa les douze temples zodiacaux, saluant au passage Leo qui était en plein entraînement. Ce dernier salua son amie en retour et ne put esquiver l'attaque de son professeur. Il avait reçu un coup de pied dans l'estomac ainsi qu'une tape derrière la tête pour son inattention. Le chevalier d'or du Scorpion connaissait parfaitement les sentiments qu'entretenait le jeune homme pour Amina. En conséquence, il arrêta un moment l'entraînement afin de lui donner des conseils de dragues, mais la bonne intention du chevalier d'or ne parvint pas à son but, car à force de décrire des détails trop grivois, son professeur entama un monologue avec entrain.

Pendant ce temps, Amina entra dans le treizième temple. Un sourire de satisfaction se dessina sur les lèvres du Grand Pope.

« Tu es déjà guérie. Parfait tu commencera plus rapidement ta mission. Je veux que tu extermine les gamins de bronze. Utilise tous les moyens possibles. Je veux te prévenir que ta mission est capitale et je ne tolèrerai donc aucun échec. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?»,

« Oui, mais excusez-moi Grand Pope. Le règlement du Sanctuaire n'interdit pas de combattre des chevalier qui sont à un rang inférieur?**1** »

« Oui, mais ceux-ci n'ont l'armure de bronze que de nom. Ils ont déjà tué des chevaliers d'argent. Ils peuvent avoir le niveau des chevaliers d'or s'il le veulent. Maintenant va accomplir ta mission. »

« Bien Grand Pope »

Amina sortit avec un parchemin expliquant les missions en détail et les lieux où elle devait se rendre. Elle ouvrit un vortex et y entra. La jeune femme arriva en quelques secondes sur une terre désertique, entourée de grandes pierres creusées par l'érosion. Leur forme ressemblait à des pieux et ils étaient si tranchant qu'ils pourrait empaler un éléphant.

Elle y trouva Seiya, sa première cible. Il avait l'habitude de s'entraîner dans ce lieu hostile, car la chaleur accablante et la dureté de la roche, résistant aux attaques du Chevalier Pégase, donnaient de bon résultats avec un entrainement quotidien. Amina avança vers lui d'un pas décidé, montrant sa présence par un cosmos puissant et offensif. Seiya se retourna et se mit en position de défense. Son opposante s'arrêta à trois mètres de lui, le cosmos aussi inexpressif que son masque.

Seiya : Qui es-tu ? C'est le Sanctuaire qui t'envoie ?

« Je suis Amina, maîtresse du chaos. En effet, j'ai pour mission de t'exterminer. Sache que je n'ai aucune animosité envers toi, mais une mission est une mission**2****. **»

Seiya essaya d'alerter ses amis, mais son appel ricocha dans un espace clos.

« Pas la peine de demander de l'aide. Cet endroit est entouré par une barrière de chaos, rien ne sortira, ni entrera. » Sa voix comme son cosmos ne trahissaient toujours aucune émotion.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Je te battrai d'une manière ou d'une autre.» Il s'élança en direction de la femme chevalier. Elle esquivait les coups de pied et coups de poings de son adversaire avec facilité, mais elle ne les rendait pas, car elle attendait que le bouillonnant chevalier épuise ses forces. Seiya était subjugué par la vitesse de son adversaire, mais il ne désespérait pas pour autant. Il envoya les Météores de Pégase et la contre attaque de son adversaire le laissa coi. La femme chevalier avait fait apparaître devant elle un vortex et ce dernier avait absorbé son attaque. Amina fit apparaître une autre brèche dimensionnelle derrière le jeune homme. Il reçu sa propre offensive et s'effondra sur le sol. Il n'eut pas le temps de se relever, car la femme chevalier le happa dans un vortex. Le cosmos du chevalier Pégase disparu totalement en quelques secondes. Amina envoya un message télépathique à Arlès afin d'amorcer la suite du plan.

A l'orphelinat, les chevaliers de bronzes étaient en train de d'astiquer leur amures quand un puissant cosmos apparut au centre ville du Japon, détruisant tout sur son passage. Ils envoyèrent des messages télépathiques à Seiya, mais voyant que celui-ci ne répondait pas. Ils préférèrent s'attaquer d'urgence au problème qui s'imposait à eux et ils se retrouvèrent en un rien de temps devant deux chevaliers d'argent. Le premier était doté d'un cosmos puissant. Il essayait d'être impassible devant ses ennemis, mais le carnage qui l'entourait le dégoûtait. Le second était son subordonné. La mare de sang qui l'entourait et les cadavres au sol le faisait jubiler. Autour d'eux, la population paniquée, fuyait vers une destination plus sûr.

Pendant que le combat faisait rage, en ville, le chevalier du corbeau kidnappa Saori et l'emmena près des falaises, où Deathmask et Amina attendaient. Les charognards la relâchèrent sans ménagement à quelques mètres des deux chevaliers. Une barrière de chaos avait été érigée autour d'eux, afin d'éviter tout aide inespéré pour la réincarnation. Le chevalier du Cancer ordonna à son élève d'envoyer la jeune femme dans un vortex chaotique et elle exécuta l'ordre sans le moindre état d'âme, malgré les supplications de la réincarnation d'Athéna. Lorsque toute trace d'elle disparu, Amina referma le vortex et Deathmask se transforma en la copie conforme de la captive puis il se téléporta à l'orphina.

Lorsque le combat pris fin, les chevaliers de bronze retournèrent à l'orphelinat. Ils saluèrent l'imposteur sans se douter de quoi que ce soit.

Voilà fin de ce chapitre laborieux. J'espère que vous avez pris du plaisir à lire. En parlant de ce chapitre, je me rend compte qu'il y a un peu de la trame de l'histoire de Gozilla, mais à la sauce Saint Seiya. A essayer de suite.^__^

1Dans l'animation, le chevalier d'or du scorpion remet Arlès à l'ordre à peu près de cette manière.

**2 **on croirait entendre Shaka. ^_^


	7. Les mésaventures

Disclamer :

Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada sauf Amina et Leo(n).

Note de l'auteur

**Un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont écrit des review ou qui ont mis cette fanfiction en favoris. Je suis désolée pour l'attente de ce chapitre j'essaierai de poster plus rapidement.**

**Réponse à Noctis **: Je suis contente que ma fanfic te plaise et perso je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi concernant les fanfic qui imagine son auteur dans le monde de Saint Seiya. Je suis contente de ne pas avoir fait ce genre d'erreur. Concernant le site de , j'ai déjà mis ma fanfiction sur ce site, mais le serveur était tellement lent à charger la moindre page que j'ai préféré la mettre sur celui-ci. Je vais voir s'il y a eu des améliorations et peut être la reposter.

**Note supplémentaire **: Léon est le prénom de l'ami d'Amina, Leo est le surnom que donne la femme chevalier.

**Place au sommaire : **

Dans ce chapitre, vous découvrirez des jours sombres pour tous nos héros : Masque de mort va devoir s'occuper de beaucoup d'enfants contre son gré, Amina culpabilise et Léon est entre la vie et la mort. Sur ce bonne lecture. Les review positives et négatives sont les bienvenues.

**Tout ce qui est en **_**italique**_** sont les pensées de Léon**

**Tout ce qui est en gras sont les pensées d'Amina.**

**Les mésaventures**

Après la disparition d`Athéna, Masque de mort et Amina discutèrent un moment avant de partir chacun de son côté.

Death Mask : « La première partie de la mission est terminée. Ils ne te reste plus qu'a hacher menu les quatre mousquetaires. Ce sera simple pour toi, ils te tomberont dans les bras à force de rechercher leur compagnon. » dit-il dépité.

Amina sourit sous son masque, lorsqu'elle entendit « les quatre mousquetaires ».

Amina : « Pff. C'est vrai que tu devra prendre la place de la jeune fille, j'aurais bien voulu te voir en baby sitter de choc Ha ha ha ! Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais les enfants ont un besoin viscéral d'amour et ils sentent quand on ne les aime pas, alors soit le plus sincère possible. » Tout en parlant, Amina s'imaginait son instructeur avoir l'apparence d'Athéna courant après les enfants, proférant toutes les insultes de son répertoire à l'encontre de ses "protégés".

Elle ne put réprimer un fou rire, « J'aurait adoré voir ta mission ha ha ha ha ! »

« Tu me sous estime là ! Ce n'est pas sympa de ta part ! » Il mit ses mains sur ses anches et se pencha vers elle avec une expression faciale réprobatrice.

Soudain, elle s'arrêta de rire et une angoisse remplaça son rire cristallin.

Masque de Mort : Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Un ami est en grand danger. Je dois absolument y aller.

Ok va y, mais n'oublie pas que c'est la mission qui prime.

Ok. Bonne chance !

Chacun partit dans une direction différente.

Amina se retrouva en ville, où le combat avait eu lieu entre les chevaliers de bronze et ceux d'argent. Elle reconnu instantanément Léon sur le sol rougit par le carnage. Elle l'ausculta. Il était inconscient, avait perdu beaucoup de sang et son cosmos était au plus bas. Elle le transporta sur une civière faite de chaos, ouvrit un vortex et se téléporta à l'hôpital du Sanctuaire. Les médecins, alarmés par la venue impromptue d'Amina et ses cris de détresse, ils prirent le mourant sur un lit vacant et l'emmenèrent dans une des salles d'opération. Un d'eux l'examina et ensuite l'opéra. Les heures passèrent lentement. Elle fit les cent pas dans la salle d'attente, la peur au ventre. Enfin le médecin vint vers elle.

Comment vas-t-il ?

Son état est stabilisé. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, mais j'ai pu le lui en transfuser. Il avait une commotion cérébrale, les poumons percé et la cage thoracique en miette, mais il est pleine guérison. Les stocks de cosmos réparateur sont en train de faire leur effet.

C'est une excellente nouvelle ! Est-il réveillé ?

Non, pas encore.

Puis-je le voir ?

Oui, votre présence le réconfortera surement.

Merci docteur !

De rien

Dans la chambre de Léon, Amina pris la main de son ami, celui-ci irradiait d'un cosmos chaleureux au contacte de celle qui l'avait sauvé. Elle sourit face à la réaction de son ami et lui parla de sa journée et le résultat de ses missions.

Amina : « Bonjour Leo, le docteur m'a dit que ta vie n'était plus en danger, je suis si contente ! Je suis arrivée juste à temps, heureusement. » Son ami lui répondit par un cosmos encore plus chaleureux.

Elle resta encore un moment à lui parler de sa journée. Il régnait une bonne ambiance dans la salle. Une semaine plus tard, Amina vint à nouveau rendre visite à son ami d'enfance. Cette fois-ci, il était réveillé, mais pas encore guéri.

« Bonjour ! Comment vas tu ?

« Parfaitement bien, et surtout quand tu es là »

« Pff, joli cœur va ! »

« Non, bourreau des cœur. », ils rirent tous les deux.

La bonne humeur qui régnait entre eux était le secret de leur amitié infaillible. Soudain, il vint le temps des révélations.

« Leo puis-je me confier à toi ? »

« Bien sûr quelle question ? Nous sommes amis, nous pouvons tout nous dire. »

« Oui, mais ce j'ai a te confier est très important. J'ai l'impression d'arriver à un point de non retour. »

Le rythme cardiaque de Léon s'intensifia. Il se réjouissait d'entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire.

« Je t'écoute », dit-il, cachant son trouble.

« Tu sais, j'ai vraiment honte de moi. Je m'entraîne avec Masque de Mort depuis moins d'un mois et voilà que j'en suis à mon deuxième meurtre tu t'en rend compte ! Et ce n'est pas fini, je dois en tuer quatre autres! Que vont penser mes amis de moi, les nouvelles vont tellement vite ici ! Je ne peux pas rencontrer des amis sans me demander s'ils me parlent par peur d'avoir des représailles avec mon maître ou si c'est une amitié sincère ! Je ne sais plus où j'en suis ! J'ai peur de devenir comme Masque de Mort, solitaire, cruel et imbu de lui même! »

« Qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ? »

« Quand j'ai envoyé les deux personnes dans le chaos, j'ai repensé à mon village et tout ce que j'ai vécu étant petite et une envie m'a pris d'aller me venger et de les voir apparaître dans la maison du Cancer. Je ne sais pas d'où venait cette pulsion. En tout cas, cela faisait longtemps que je n'ai plus pensé à cette terrible période, cependant, au paravent, lorsque j'y repensait, je n'avait plus cette envie meurtre. »

« Je vois, je sais que cette question n'a rien à voir avec ce que tu viens de dire, mais est-ce que tu culpabilise pour ces deux meurtres ? »

« Bien sur. J'ai tué deux personnes qui avaient la vie devant eux. »

_« Ouf, je suis soulagé. »_

« Es-tu sûr qu'ils sont morts ? »

« Bien sûr. Je les ai envoyé dans le chaos tout de même. »

« As-tu vérifié ? »

« Léon, dois-je te rappeler comment est le chaos ? C'est un lieu immense qui ne contient aucune lumière, ni eau, ni nourriture. Aucune échappatoire n'est possible. Le centre est un broyeur immense, tournant sur lui-même à une vitesse inimaginable tout en prenant l'énergie vitale de tout être qui n'a pas assez de pouvoir suffisamment puissant pour lui résister. Toute chose ou personne qui se trouve dans le chaos est irrémédiablement attiré vers le centre. »

« Je vois, vu comme ça c'est terrifiant. Il me semblait que le chaos l'était moins lorsque tu m'en avait parlé. »

« Dit plutôt que tu ne m'a pas écoutée. »

« Si ça te fait plaisir, mais qu'est-ce qui te dit que tes deux victimes ne se sont pas échappées. Après tout, le Grand Pope voulait les exterminer depuis longtemps et puis ce sont des menaces sérieuses. Ils ont tué des chevaliers de bronze ainsi des chevaliers d'argent. Ils ont faillit me tuer si tu n'étais pas venue à mon secours. De plus, je métrise toutes les technique que mon maître m'ai appris et j'ai presque acquis le septième sens. »

« En effet, je dois avouer qu'ils sont puissants et résistants, mais pas assez par rapport à la puissance du chaos. Concernant la jeune fille, elle semblait avoir peu de cosmos et … elle m'a supplié de l'épargner … Il y a peu de chance qu'elle en ai réchappé.»

Léon était profondément choqué.

« Qu'as tu ressenti ? », l'angoisse se lisait sur son visage.

« J'étais partagée entre ma mission et ma raison qui me conseillait de ne pas la tuer. Cependant j'ai fait en sorte de me montrer impassible devant la situation qui s'offrait à moi. »

« Et tu choisis de l'envoyer à la mort. », dit-il quelque peu énervé

« Non, je voulait l'envoyer dans une dimension qui lui permettrait de survivre en attendant que je vienne la chercher. », dit-elle avec calme.

« Oh ! dit-il tout penaud, je m'excuse. »

« Ce n'est rien, je sais que ce n'est pas envers moi que tu étais énervé, mais envers mon maître.»

Il sourit et le sentiment amoureux qui le consumait depuis l'enfance s'agrandit à cet instant.

« Pourquoi ne l'as tu pas fait alors ? »

« Parce que j'ai senti un cosmos puissant qui me surveillait de loin lorsque j'ai ouvert un vortex. J'ai tout de suite compris que c'était le Grand Pope. »

« Je comprend, la mission qu'il t'a confié doit lui tenir à cœur. »

« Oui, il m'avait prévenu que cette mission était capitale et que aucun échec ne sera toléré. »

« Je pense qu'il s'est passé la même chose pour le dénommé Seiya »

« Oui. »

« Tu n'as pas eu le choix de les assassiner, mince ! », Amina se leva, tourna les talons et s'avança vers la fenêtre. Léon changea de sujet.

« Tu te souviens de comment on s'est rencontré ? »

**« C'est lui tout craché, il veut toujours détendre l'atmosphère »**, elle sourit et lui répondit.

« Oui, le courant est passé avant même que nos amis nous ont présenté l'un à l'autre.

_« C'est réciproque ! J'ai mes chances !»_, jubila-t-il

« Pourquoi ? », demanda-t-elle.

« Oh ! Pour rien. Je pensais que ça faisait longtemps que l'on se connais. », Dit-il en se grattant la tête.

_« Dégonflé ! Qu'est ce que tu attends pour déclare ta flamme ! »_

**« Il est mignon quand il est gêné.»**, se dit-elle en souriant.

Chacun baissa la tête et un petit rougissement parsemait leur joues. Un moment de silence s'installa où tous les deux avaient les même pensées au même moment.

_**J'aimerais lui avouer mon amour, mais s(i)'il/elle me rejette notre amitié va être gâchée et je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre un-e ami-e au précieux-se.**_

Amina repris la parole.

« Concernant mon problème, je dois prendre le taureau par les cornes1 et aller les voir afin de savoir si je suis toujours acceptée dans le groupe. Je suis sûr que c'est la seule façon, sinon ils vont croire que je suis devenue comme Masque de mort. »

« Tu as raison, il faut garder contacte avec nos amis. Si tu veux mon avis, c'est à force de regarder les masques mortuaires que Masque de mort est devenu complètement fou. »

« Oui et de les entendre pleurer ou hurler également. »

« QUOI ! Il est encore plus cinglé que ce que je pensais ! Qui aimerais avoir dans sa propre maison des masques mortuaires qui hurlent.»

« Eh bien lui justement. »,

Ils rirent tous les deux.

« Tu sais mon maître et moi avons sympathisé. J'ai l'impression qu'il avait besoins de quelqu'un avec qui il peut avoir une amitié durable, sans préjugé, ni hypocrisie. Il est sympa quand il montre son vrai caractère. Il a beau être un assassin, il est tout de même un être humain à qui on a inculqué des valeurs qui n'étaient pas les sienne quand il était petit. A mon avis, il est encore un adolescent dans sa tête, il se cherche encore. »

« Ouais, c'est possible, mais c'est quand même un assassin. », dit-il boudeur.

« Je n'ai pas dit le contraire. »

« Promet-moi quelque chose. »

« Tous ce que tu veux. »

_« Epouse-moi ! »_

Il toussa et la regarda sérieusement. Il encadra le masque de son amie avec ses mains et son regard s'attendrit. Amina devint cramoisi sous son masque, son rythme cardiaque augmenta et elle eu l'impression que son estomac contenait des papillons qui volaient dans tous les sens.

« Ne deviens jamais comme Masque de mort. »

Elle fut déçue, mais elle répondit tendrement « Promis », ils restèrent dans cette position et leur tête s'avancèrent jusqu'à ce que leur front se touchent. Ce fut un pur moment de bonheur pour tous les deux. Soudain, leur amis toquèrent à la porte et les amoureux se séparèrent précipitamment. Les nouveaux invités entrèrent en trombe accompagnés d'une joie sincère. Lorsqu'ils remarquèrent la présence d'Amina, tous se précipitèrent dans ses bras, ainsi que dans ceux de Léon. Toutes les inquiétudes de la femme de chevalier s'évanouirent.

Au même moment, le chevalier du corbeau qui agonisait mourut de ses multiples blessures. Amina ne le sut pas, mais avec ce qui figurait sur son livre personnel aux enfers, les juges pourraient facilement la malmener2.

Masque de Mort, transformé en Athéna, était apparu dans la chambre de la disparue. Il sortit faire une ronde aux alentours et rencontra les quatre chevaliers de bronze revenus après leur combat contre les chevaliers d'argent. Ils arboraient un air triomphant. Ils saluèrent celle qu'ils pensaient être leur déesse et allèrent se reposer dans leur chambre respective. La fausse Athéna revint dans la fondation et arriva dans la salle d'activité des enfants. Lorsqu'ils la virent, tous se pressèrent vers elle, mais ils sentirent que quelque chose avait changé. Son sourire d'habitude si chaleureux était remplacé par un bien moins sincère. Les enfants se pressèrent encore plus contre leur bienfaitrice, pensant qu'ils avaient fait une bêtise. Masque de Mort était excédé par leur comportement et commençait même à s'énerver, mais ils s'intima de garder son calme et feignit un regard affectueux. Les enfants, soulagés, s'approchèrent encore plus de la fausse Saori et la pressèrent de question. Un brouhaha infernal commença.

« Tu es malade ?

« Tu as mal à quelque part ? »

« On t'a fait du mal ?

« La personne qui lui a fait du mal je vais me le faire ! »

« C'est ton n'amoureux qui t'as fait du mal ? »

« Viens on va jouer au jardin ! »

« C'est moi qui lui prend la main ! »

« Non c'est moi ! »

Masque de mort commençait à voir rouge, tous se poussaient à coup de coude, se chamaillaient violemment. Des enfants tenaient un morceau de la robe, des dizaines de mains voulaient prendre la sienne. Masque de mort essaya de se faire entendre, il utilisait un ton conciliant, promettant que tout le monde pourra lui toucher la mains, mais le bruit submergeait sa petite voix. Attiré par le bruit incessant, Ban, Ichi, Nachi, Geki et Jabu3 entrèrent dans la pièce. Ce dernier avança, le dos fièrement dressé pensant sauver sa dulcinée, cependant avant même que le chevalier de la licorne ne pût rejoindre Masque de mort, ce dernier craqua et hurla :

« LA FERME! »

Les chevaliers de bronze furent abasourdit et les enfants se turent. Masque de mort souffla, mais pas pour longtemps, car la plupart des enfants se mirent à pleurer comme ils ne l'avaient jamais fait au paravent. D'autres s'insurgeaient.

« Tu es méchante ! Tu n'est pas la Saori que l'on connaît, jamais elle ne nous a crié dessus !»

« C'est pas bien de dire des mots vulgaire ! C'est toi-même qui nous l'a dit ! »

Masque de mort devint pâle et pâlit encore plus lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la présence des chevaliers de bronze. Il parla avec une voix douce et caressa la tête des enfants afin de les apaiser. Il réussit son entreprise avec difficulté. Il prit un enfant dans ses bras et lorsqu'il fut consolé en prit un autre et ainsi de suite, s'excusant à plusieurs reprises. Lorsque le calme revint, il les emmena dehors prenant deux enfant par la main tout en courant et riant. Tous couraient et criaient de joie en direction de la sortie, sous le regard suspicieux des chevaliers de bronze.

1 : Celles d'Aldébaran ?

2 : surtout avec ce qu'ils considèrent comme étant une mauvaise action. Par exemple, dans l'anime lorsque Seiya revoit sa vie, le spectre qui le juges ne tolère pas qu'étant enfant Seiya chassait des papillons.

3 : dans l'ordre : chevalier de bronze du Petit Lion, de l'Hydre Femelle, du Loup, de la Grande Ours et de la Licorne.

**J'espère que ça vous a plus, ce chapitre est plus long que d'habitude et j'espère que ce chapitre est toujours crédible avec les autres. Concernant la grammaire et l'orthographe c'est une catastrophe avec les virgules je pense, j'espère que vous arriverez à comprendre malgré tout.**

**N'est-il pas mignon le petit couple ?**

**La description de la dimension du chaos correspondait à la votre ?**

**Au prochain chapitre Amina combattra Shun, Hyôga, Shiryu, et Ikki. **

**Arrivera-t-elle à mettre fin à sa mission ? Combien de mort faudra-t-il pour assouvir les désirs du Grand Pope ?**


	8. La victoire du sanctuaire

Disclamer :

Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada sauf le chaos Amina, Léon, Mathilde, Marc, Jeannine, Charles, Sarah et Pierre qui sont à moi.

Salut à tous et à toutes, désolée pour cette longue absence, mais j'étais très occupée depuis quelque temps. J'écrirai le dernier chapitres durant les vacances pour me racheter. Voici enfin la suite tellement attendu.

**Précédemment : Léon et le chevalier du corbeau ont attaqué des citadins (sur ordre du Grand Pope) pour faire diversion afin qu'Athéna soit enlevée par les corbeaux et envoyée dans le vortex chaotique par Amina. Les chevaliers de bronze ont grièvement blessé Léon qui a été sauvé par son amie. Cette dernière vint voir l'élève de Milo qui est à l'hôpital. Elle confia ses inquiétudes sur ce dont peuvent penser ses amis sur elle ainsi que sur ses missions hors du commun et meurtrières et enfin sur le fait de devenir comme Deathmask. Les sentiments amoureux réciproques de Léon et d'Amina exultèrent en eux sans que l'un ne s'avouât à l'autre. Deathmask a pris la place de Saori à la fondation Graad, en imitant le physique de la réincarnation et son quotidien. Les amis de Léon et de la femme chevalier tombèrent dans les bras de leurs compatriotes dans la chambre d'hôpital.**

**Sommaire : **

Nachi, Ban, Geki, et Jabu retrouvent les autres chevaliers de bronze pour raconter ce qu'ils ont vu. Deathmask manipule les enfants pour garder sa place. Amina va combattre les chevaliers de bronze à l'orphelinat, mais le chaos va prendre sa place et Ikki va passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

**Remarque : Ikki sera torturé,** **mais je pense qu'il est** **inutile de vous dire que je passe sur les détails. Vous aurez uniquement un résultat chaste. De plus je ne change pas le grade de la fanfic. **Je sais que c'est hard comme retour, mais c'est pour la continuité de l'histoire. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ce que vous avez lu comme violence dans les autres chapitres est le maximum que je puisse écrire. J'espère que vous avez encore la trame de l'histoire en tête après cette longue absence. Honte à moi. Vous pouvez frapper l'auteur si vous désirez ^ ^

**A noctis : **je te remercie pour tes review elles m'ont fait plaisir et la dernière phrase de ta première review m'a bien fait rire. Je te remercie aussi pour tes conseils et le fait que ma fanfic te plaise, j'espère que ce chapitre également. D'ailleurs tu as bien fait de me remonter les bretelles. Je suis agréablement surprise que l'on ait la même vision du chaos. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir mis la suite plus tôt.

**A Hanalia : **je te remercie d'avoir mis ma fanfiction dans tes favorites.

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont lu ma fanfiction et qui m'ont écris des reviews

**La victoire du Sanctuaire**

Après avoir vu la fausse Saori exiger aux enfants de « se la fermer », Ban1, Ichi2, Nachi3, Geki4 et Jabu5 sortirent de la salle où se trouvait l'imposteur et ils allèrent en direction des chambres appartenant à leurs compatriotes. Ainsi ils s'organisèrent.

Nachi : « Je vais chercher Hyoga, on se retrouve chez Seiya. Ça vous va ? »

Ban : « Parfait, je vais chercher Shiryu .»

Geki et Ichi : « Ok, je vais chercher Shun. » Dirent-il en même temps.

Jabu : « Ouais et bien sûr vous me laissez Ikki ! »

Geki : « Parce qu'il faut que tu sois plus rapide ! »

Jabu leva le poing et invectiva :« Tu veux savoir à quel point je suis rapide ! »

Les autres éclatèrent de rire. La licorne hocha la tête et avança d'un pas décidé en direction de la luxueuse bâtisse. Geki, Nachi, Ichi et Ban coururent vers lui.

Geki : « Eh attends nous ! »

Jabu : « Vous avez à cas être plus rapide ! », répondit-il narquois puis il se mit à courir

À leurs tours, les autres hochèrent la tête en souriant.

Jabu nargua encore plus ses congénères « Alors vous vous dépêchez, même des escargots vous dépasseraient! »

Les quatre se regardèrent et accélérèrent : « Tu vas voir ! » jabu couru encore plus vite et son sourire s'agrandit. Ils entrèrent, passèrent dans le couloir puis tournèrent à gauche, arrivant à leur destination. Ils virent quatre portes une après l'autre. Jabu toqua et entra dans la deuxième porte, il fut suivi de Geki et Ichi. Nachi fit de même dans première. Ban toqua et essaya d'entrer dans la troisième, mais elle était fermée. Il pensait que Shiryu devait se trouver en Chine. Il réitéra plus fortement, mais ne reçu aucune réponse. Il tenta sa chance à la quatrième porte et il eut le même résultat. Il frappa plus fortement et intensifia sa cosmoénergie pour se faire identifier par Seiya et éventuellement Shiryu. Soudain, il vit Nachi sortir de la chambre de Hyoga. Ce dernier sorti à son tour. Il avait un trousseau de clés dans ses mains. Ils se saluèrent et le chevalier du cygne ouvrit la chambre du chevalier Pégase. Elle était déserte. Ils entrèrent puis refermèrent la porte et s'assirent confortablement. Elle contenait un grand lit qui faisait face à une télévision et la porte-fenêtre qui se trouvait du côté gauche de la pièce, le lit était collé au mur, trois canapés en cuirs étaient en face du lit. Un tapis rouge, cadeau de Mu du bélier, trônait entre tous ces meubles. Une table en bois agrémentée de cinq sièges confortables se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ban demanda à Hyoga où se trouvait Shiryu et il lui répondit qu'il était en Chine pour son entraînement.

Hyoga : « cela fait une semaine que nous n'avons pas reçue de nouvelles de Seiya, mais le plus inquiétant est que son cosmos a totalement disparu.»

Entre temps, Shun entra au lieu de rendez-vous, ainsi qu'un fulminant Ikki que l'on venait de réveiller, suivi de jabu et Ichi qui riaient sous cape et enfin Geki avec un œil au beurre noir, se plaignant du mauvais coup de jabu.

Shun : « Moi aussi je m'inquiète pour lui, nous devrions aller voir s'il va bien. »

Ikki : « A quoi ça sert, il va se moquer de nous. Et il va nous dire que l'on s'est inquiété pour rien. »

Hyoga : « cependant, son cosmos est indétectable depuis une semaine. Il est peut-être en danger ! »

Shun : « Oui surtout que le Sanctuaire est prêt à tout pour nous éliminer, de plus il est tout seul sur son lieu d'entraînement. Il a beau être fort, il ne peut rien faire contre un ou deux chevaliers d'or. »

- Tu as raison, mais nous aurions senti leur présence et ce n'est pas le cas.

- « Oui, mais… » Jabu coupa la parole à Shun et la licorne gronda.

Jabu : « Eh oh ! Nous ne vous avons pas fait venir pour entendre votre débat. Nous avons quelque chose d'important à vous annoncer. »

Hyoga : « Désolé, vas-y. » Shun hocha la tête montrant son agrément.

Jabu : « Nous avons vu Saori avoir quelques problèmes avec les enfants, mais à la place d'utiliser son cosmos si chaleureux, elle a hurlé « la ferme !». Alors maintenant nous avons quelques doutes sur l'identité de cette Saori. Il se pourrait que se soit quelqu'un du Sanctuaire qui a pris sa place. »

Hyoga : « En es-tu sûr ? Après tout elle peut très bien s'énerver une fois ou deux contre ces petits monstres. »

- Cependant ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de faire ça.

Gaki : « C'est vrai, en plus le cosmos qui sortait d'elle n'est pas celui de Saori. »

Shun : « Dans ce cas, nous pouvons imaginer le pire pour Seiya si l'actuelle Saori est un imposteur. D'ailleurs où peut être notre déesse ? »

Hyoga : « Bonne question. Essayons de la joindre par télépathie. »

Du côté de Deathmask , dans le jardin, les enfants se tenaient par la main et formaient un cercle. Pour chacun un numéro avait été donné et ils allaient dans l'ordre croissant. Il y avait 3 personnes qui étaient en dehors du cercle et qui attendaient que Saori leur dise deux fois deux chiffres qui se suivent. Ceux qui entraient et sortaient du rond entre les bonnes personnes devait aller prendre la place d'une autre dans le cercle et ainsi de suite. Par contre ceux qui entraient ou sortaient par le mauvais endroit devait rester un tour au milieu du cercle et par la suite, il avait la possibilité de recommencer. Mais un des maillons de la chaîne devait tout de même sortir, augmentant le nombre à 4.

« 1-2 et 16-15 » John entra dans le cercle, entre Jeannine, numéro 1 et Charles, numéro 2 et ensuite en sortit entre Sarah, numéro 15 et Pierre, numéro 16.

« bravo ! Tu prend la place de Sarah. A toi Marc ! »

« 9-8 et 20-21 » Il entra dans le cercle par les mauvaises personnes. « Perdu! Assied-toi au milieu. »

Pour Deathmask, le jeu s'éternisa et il énonçait les chiffres machinalement, car la bévue de tout à l'heure était largement plus importante pour lui et elle risquait de faire échouer le plan alors qu'il n'avait pas cette possibilité. Le Grand Pope l'avait prévenu que cette mission était capitale pour la victoire du Sanctuaire. D'ailleurs, l'imposteur se souvenait encore quand il avait échoué face au chevalier d'or de la balance. La punition pour ce manquement le faisait encore grimacer: ne pas sortir du Sanctuaire pendant six mois, six long mois sans plaisir charnel. C'était dur, mais il se rendit compte, que s'il échouait cette mission, il pourrait perdre son prestigieux titre d'assassin officiel du Sanctuaire ainsi qu'éventuellement sa précieuse armure dont il a sué sang et eau pour en être le détenteur. D'ailleurs, il connaissait assez le Grand Pope pour l'obliger à enseigner à son élève toutes ses techniques et de donner à Amina son armure. Il devait absolument trouver une parade, soudain une illumination vint frapper son esprit. Cependant il devra rassurer les enfants.

- « Saori, tu nous dis toujours les mêmes chiffres, ce n'est plus drôle ce jeu maintenant ! »

- « C'est vrai, as-tu des problèmes ?! » Deathmask pensait que l'incident allait recommencer s'il ne répondait pas.

« Tout va bien les enfants, je suis juste un peu fatiguée. Je vais aller me reposer si ça ne vous dérange pas. Continuez à jouer. »

« Ok on joue à chat ! »

« Ouais ! »

« Les enfants, avant que vous ne commenciez votre partie, j'aimerais vous parler, asseyez-vous en rond.» Deathmask s'assit sur le gazon et les enfants obéirent à l'imposteur.

« Bien, j'aimerais vous demander une faveur les enfants. Est-ce que je peux ? » demanda-t-il naïvement.

Les enfants acceptèrent en chœur

« J'aimerais vous expliquer pourquoi je me suis énervée. J'aimerais que vous sachiez qu'il est important de savoir partager, de plus j'aurais été très gênée devant les chevaliers si vous m'aviez déchiré le bas de la robe. »

« Désolé ! » répondirent les enfants en chœur sincèrement.

« Ce n'est pas grave, tant que vous ne le refaites pas. Mais je suis contente que vous ayez compris. Eh ! vous savez quoi, j'ai une idée ! Ce sera notre petit secret. Mais ne le dites à personne d'autres d'accord ? C'est promis ? Si vous m'aimez, gardez-le bien parce que Seiya, Shiryu, Shun , Hyoga et Ikki m'ont dit qu'il serait très curieux de connaître ma première colère si un jour je devais m'énerver, mais j'ai honte de moi, j'aurai dû utiliser mon cosmos donc ne leur racontez pas. D'accord ?»

« Oui, promis et nous t'aimons très fort !»

« Merci mes petits choux, je vous aime aussi. Amusez-vous bien.»

Deathmask se leva et marcha en direction de la bâtisse, ricanant intérieurement. Il se congratula que les chevaliers de Bronze ne pourraient pas vérifier les informations des quatre témoins. Il entra dans la chambre de Saori et espionna mentalement la discussion entre les chevaliers de bronze et il trouvait fâcheux qu'il soit découvert. Il devait trouver une solution et la seule à son esprit était de les tuer en utilisant sa plus terrible attaque, les vagues d'Hades, mais il ne devait pas faire de scandale, car Mû ou Dohko ou les deux pourraient venir à la rescousse de leurs « protégés » et sa mission serait une faillite totale. Deathmask continuait à tourner en rond dans la chambre, comme un lion en cage, fulminant de rage.

Entre temps, Amina se trouvait toujours au Sanctuaire et sortait de l'hôpital. Elle avait retrouvé le moral grâce aux tantôt retrouvailles. Elle consulta son parchemin et lut qu'elle devait attaquer l'orphelinat. Elle ouvrit un vortex et se retrouva dans le préau. Les enfants s'arrêtèrent de jouer stupéfiaient par cette soudaine énergie négative, tandis que l'usurpateur et les chevaliers sortirent précipitamment. Ces derniers firent face à l'arrivante. Les enfants virent la fausse Saori courir vers eux en les appelant. Elle leur ordonna de rentrer à l'abri. Amina regarda son instructeur faire son travail, mais ne répondit pas aux questions que Jabu lui posait violemment, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus personne en dehors à part eux. Elle érigea une barrière de chaos invisible autour de leur lieu de combat et elle attira son attention vers ses adversaires, augmentant sa cosmoénergie. Les chevaliers de bronze pouvaient sentir un profond dédain.

Amina : « Pourquoi posez-vous toujours les mêmes questions ? J'ai déjà répondu à votre cher Seiya, c'est suffisant non. Comprenez que je n'aime pas me répéter. »

Ses adversaires interloqués et insurgés répondirent: « Tu as tué Seiya ! »

Hyoga : « Trêve de bavardage, tu vas payer de ta vie le meurtre de notre ami ! »

Bien, je vois qu'il y en a un qui comprend.

Hyoga attaqua le premier et lança la poussière de diamant. La femme chevalier l'esquiva facilement et happa l'attaque dans un vortex. Tous avaient l'air surpris et Amina ri ironiquement.

C'est marrant comme vous pouvez être prévisible. Seiya a eu la même réaction quand il a vu cette technique pour la première fois. Vous êtes sûrement plus intelligent que votre cher Seiya n'est-ce pas ? Alors que vais-je faire de cette attaque qui n'a touché personne d'ailleurs ?», Hyoga garda son calme et répondit.

Nous la renvoyer quand ça te sera favorable. Ce combat sera difficile, mais pas impossible. Tu entends assassin !

Oui, oui j'entends, je ne suis pas encore sourde.

Si Amina avait pu, elle aurait frotté un doigt dans l'une de ses oreilles pour agrémenter le tout.

Jabu : « Tu ne voulais pas de discussion et tu en commences une. Il faudrait savoir ce que tu te veux. »

Nachi : « C'est vrai et ce ne sera pas comme ça que nous allons venger notre ami ! Prépare toi ! »

Nachi couru vers Amina et cria le nom de son attaque, « hurlement à la mort ! », des lames d'air se dirigèrent vers elle6 qui les esquiva trop facilement selon Nachi. L'attaque entra dans la spirale et la jeune femme repris la parole.

Et voilà une deuxième ! Elle est intéressante, mais pas assez puissante je vais l'intensifier un peu si cela ne vous dérange pas. Bon, quand est-ce que vous m'attaquez, je commence à m'ennuyer là ! Vous savez bien que vous n'avez aucune chance de gagner ainsi !

Cette remontrance vexa ses adversaires. Ils augmentèrent leur cosmos et attaquèrent tous en même temps. Hyoga lança le « Tonner de l'aube », Shun sa « chaine nébulaire », Nachi son « Hurlement à la mort ». Ban, Ichi et Géki envoyèrent également leurs attaques. Les chevaliers de bronze lancèrent leurs offensives en même temps et l'énergie projetée avait la forme d'un missile de couleur bleu clair légèrement rosée. Jabu et Geki coururent derrière le missile cosmique afin d'assener un coup fatal après la première offensive, mais Amina combina les deux attaques happées tantôt en une seule. Cette dernière était huit fois plus rapide que la vitesse du son. Elle la sortit d'un vortex de grande taille. La nouvelle combinaison et celle des belligérants furent renvoyées et elles balayèrent les chevaliers de bronzes, mais avant même qu'ils ne touchent le sol, chacun fut happés par un tourbillon. Amina referma les dimensions et la barrière de chaos. Elle s'en alla en direction de la maison, satisfaite, mais une voix derrière elle l'interpella. La femme chevalier se retourna. Ikki ordinairement solitaire et stratège, avait voulu connaître les attaques de son adversaire avant de se montrer, c'est pourquoi, il n'avait pas fait partie du groupe tantôt happé. Mais sa mauvaise décision et la femme chevalier le fit flamboyer de rage, car il venait de perdre son frère et ceci lui était insupportable. Amina se mit en position de défense tandis que Ikki envoyait l'illusion du phénix. Un filet de lumière atteignit la tête de la jeune femme et son masque se fendit en deux. Ikki avait atteint le septième sens. Le Phénix vit un visage fin, accompagné de yeux en amande verts clair qui étaient grand ouverts à cause de l'ahurissement, il découvrit également un nez fin et arrondi au bout, ainsi que des lèvres fines, dont la bouche était grande ouverte. La femme chevalier prit son front entre ses mains, s'effondra et des larmes coulèrent abondamment. Elle était prisonnière de son passé tragique, mais ces images étaient d'une rare violence. Ikki courut jusqu'à la femme chevalier pour lui assener le coup de grâce, mais le chaos l'entourait de plus en plus, faisant barrière. Amina ne maîtrisait plus de cet effrayant pouvoir. Le Phénix retenta sa chance et il frappa à nouveau à la nuque, mais en vain. Plus les images devenaient insoutenables, plus le chaos sortait d'elle. Lorsqu'elle fut complètement entourée de la masse inquiétante et grisonnante, elle se releva, mais l'adversaire qu'Ikki avait en face de lui étais bien plus puissant que le réceptacle et il ne connaissait pas la bonté. Les orbites de l'hôte délivré étaient gris métallique et les cheveux mi-longs d'Amina habituellement noirs devinrent gris à leurs tours. Chaque pas que faisait la personnification du chaos rendait le sol infertile et friable, tout aussi gris que la personne qui l'avait rendue ainsi. Ikki utilisa les ailes du phénix et un feu puissant jaillit. Son adversaire réceptionna l'attaque dans sa main gauche et écrasa l'ardente offensive sans effort, la faisant disparaître. Le phénix était pour la première fois de sa vie, ébahi. Mais l'être cruel et inhumain qui se trouvait devant lui ne le faisait pas frémir pour autant. Pour récompenser cette incroyable combativité, la désolation totale sourit cruellement, jubilant de toutes les tortures, dont il serait capable de faire subir à Ikki, vérifiant ainsi sa ténacité. Soudainement le farouche destructeur pris la parole. Sa voix soulignait le tourbillon caractéristique de son être, hypnotisant le Phénix.

« Je te remercie de m'avoir montré les sévices que ma chair a subis, il faut dire que les villageois avaient de l'imagination. Je vais m'abreuver de ces idées pour te faire « chanter ». Mais trêve de bavardage, il est temps que je m'amuse un peu. Amina est bien trop gentille avec ses adversaires un vrai samaritain.» feula-t-il agrandissant son sourire féroce, montrant un plaisir non partagé par Ikki. Ce dernier ne pu répondre, car le chaos commença sa séance de torture. Pour le plus grand malheur du Phénix.

Saori et les enfants étaient assis par terre, ces derniers entouraient l'imposteur, se cramponnent à la robe, quémandant implicitement la protection de l'adulte. Ils se trouvaient très loin de la porte-fenêtre suivant le combat depuis le début. Les petits encouragèrent les chevaliers de bronze avec le renfort de leurs petits poings en l'air. Mais ils avaient arrêté de regarder quand Ikki fut torturé. Cependant les cris de douleur et les rires persécuteurs ne leur étaient pas épargnés. Les rejetons pleurèrent auprès de leur protectrice. Quant à, Masque de mort, il se délecta de ce qui était pour lui un spectacle fascinant sous couvert de caresses et de sourires bienfaisants aux enfants.7

Quand les sévices furent terminés, ikki était soulevé de terre, par le cou, pendant dans les airs, ce dernier avait perdu connaissance. Le chaos, agrémenté d'un rire gutural et sardonique, remercia à nouveau le Phénix. Tandis que la cruauté incarnée commença à transformer Ikki en cendre, Amina supplia son hôte de le laisser en vie, mais le chaos n'ayant aucune compassion se moqua de la sensibilité de l'humaine.

- Tu fais Mère Térésa maintenant, ça ne s'arrange pas dit donc. Il faudra que je te donne quelques cours pour oublier cette mièvre sensiblerie. »

- Tout comme moi il est humain et il n'a qu'une seule vie, je ne peux pas te laisser la lui prendre.

- Dans ce cas, essaie donc de m'arrêter.

Cette dernière phrase pontifiée d'ironie fut accompagnée d'un rire des plus machiavéliques. Amina essaya de reprendre le contrôle de son corps, mais ce fut en vain. Ikki fut transformé en cendres et contrairement à son étoile protectrice, il ne se rematérialisa pas. La femme chevalier était horrifiée d'avoir été témoin d'évènements si violents, mais l'impossibilité d'aider, même un ennemi, contre le pouvoir qu'elle devait maîtriser, eu pour conséquence qu'elle se dégoûta de sa faiblesse.

Soudain Saori se leva et se débarrassa des enfants qui se trouvaient sur ses genoux. Ils tombèrent au sol ébahit. Les rejetons qui se tenaient à la robe ne touchaient plus que le vide. Intrigués, ils découvrirent à la place de leur bien aimée Saori, un homme portant une armure d'or et ayant un rictus cruel. Il savoura sa victoire avec un rire méphistophélique. Masque de mort mis ses mains sur ses hanches, se baissa légèrement et leur dit à voix basse, se délectant de la réussite de la mission, « _Courrez_ si vous tenez à la vie. » Les enfants ne se firent pas prier, ils se levèrent en criant et bougeaient leurs petites jambes dans toutes les directions possibles, se cachant ainsi dans la maison. Deathmask intensifia son rire et se dirigea vers la sortie de la bâtisse, désormais sans défenseur. En dehors, le chevalier du Cancer retrouva Amina, dont la joie de vivre avait disparu, mais elle ne le montra pas et Masque de mort ne le décela pas non plus. Elle tenait les parties de son masque sur son visage avec une main essayant de ne pas se remémorer les sévices qui ont été faits à Ikki et ceux qu'elle a vécus étant enfant. Masque de mort congratula son élève et la remercia de l'avoir diverti. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la femme chevalier et ils se téléportèrent au treizième temple.

Ils furent accueillis par un Grand Pope rayonnant de joie. La punition de Deathmask9 fut abandonnée et il put même sortir du Sanctuaire à son gré. Amina reçu le titre d'assassin officiel du Sanctuaire et Masque de mort la félicita. Elle les remercia uniquement pour éviter de se discréditer. En effet, elle sentait cette promotion comme un calvair, car, la moralité qui lui avait été inculquée s'insurgeait très fortement contre ce nouveau grade. L'orphelinat de la réincarnation d'Athéna aurait pu être fermé si Julian Solo9 ne l'avait pas repris. Les autorités Japonaises recherchèrent Saori Kido activement et ses comptes bancaires furent bloqués, tandis que les journaux eurent un article croustillant pour la une. Des chevaliers de bronzes, il ne restait plus que Shiryu qui était en Chine.

Voilà un chapitre rudement mené. J'aimerais vous annoncer que le prochain chapitre sera le dernier. Hélas. Je n'ai plus le temps de la continuer, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce ne sera pas un deus ex machina. Je suis trop perfectionniste pour faire cela. Pour votre plus grand plaisir, vous ne l'aurez pas dans dix ans. ^ ^

1 : chevalier de bronze du lionnet

2 : chevalier de bronze de l'Hydre (constellation du verseau)

3 : chevalier du loup (constellation du Cancer)

4 : chevalier de bronze de l'ours (constellation du taureau)

5 : chevalier de la licorne (constellation du sagitaire)

6 : merci saint seiyapédia

7 : Qui veut du popcorn ? dirait Masque de mort.

8: lorsque Milo et Deathmask se sont combattus.

9 : la réincarnation de poséidon


End file.
